Lost Between Dream and Reality
by Shini06
Summary: RikuxSora Que se passetil quand Sora retrouve Riku qui est dans le coma ? Celuici se réveilleratil jamais ? Vous le saurez en lisant !


Auteur : Shini06

Genre : Angst, shonen-a

Couple : Riku x Sora

Source : Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est vraiment dommage mais si quelqu'un veut bien me les offrir à Noël, ça serait sympathique !

Note : Ceci peut être considérer comme la suite de ma fic : Le paopou. Il y aura sûrement une séquelle ! Version révisée.

Lost between dream and reality

' Qu'est-ce que... ? Où ... suis-je ... ? ' Riku clignota des yeux plusieurs fois avant de discerner un bureau, ainsi qu'une chaise à sa droite. Il y avait une porte également. Il était... chez lui. Enfin. Après deux ans... Deux ans de quoi ? ' Ma tête me fait mal... Bon calme Riku, calme... Tu es de retour chez toi... De retour chez toi après deux ans. Deux ans... d'emprisonnement dans Kingdom Hearts. '

Riku se leva lentement de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Les rayons du croissant de lune filtrant à travers les carreaux, laissant une douce atmosphère, presque féerique et irréelle. De sa chambre il pouvait voir l'arbre à paopou, ainsi que la maison de... Sora. Il était vraiment chez lui. Où est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Il se lèverait au matin, ne trouvant que les ténèbres en sa compagnie. Et il sentirait son cœur être déchiré en mille morceaux, la déception l'envahissant tel un poison qui s'infiltrerait dans ses veines.

L'adolescent soupira. Il se leva finalement de son lit et regarda le réveil : 3h42. Il s'habilla lentement d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit et d'un jean noir. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et sauta, atterrissant fermement sur le sol avant de partir en courant, voulant aller voir la chose la plus précieuse pour lui, la plus importante, pour qui il n'avait cessé de combattre sans relâche…

- RIKU !

Sora se précipita vers le corps inconscient gisant sur le sol. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Des larmes de joies ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Soudain, tout son corps se tendit. Riku était si... froid... Ce n'était pas normal. Sora se leva avec précipitation et porta l'argenté avec lui, bien que ce dernier soit plus lourd. Donald et Dingo, ainsi que Mickey, l'attendaient. Ils refermèrent la grande porte derrière eux et partirent pour Destiny Island.

Donald examina Riku, bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert en la matière. C'était un magicien avant tout, et surtout un canard. Le pouls était assez normal, la respiration aussi. Le corps de Riku était juste un peu trop froid. Ils lui mirent plusieurs couvertures, et arrivés à Destiny Island, le brun transporta le corps inconscient jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il attendit patiemment que le docteur sorte de la pièce.

Après une interminable attente, le docteur sortit. Il avait une mine désolée et c'est ce qui inquiéta le plus Sora. Le docteur s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air réconfortant.

Il arriva en quelques minutes devant une maison. Il ramassa une pierre et la jeta contre une fenêtre, une fenêtre précise. Il recommença le processus encore deux fois avant que la fenêtre ne s'ouvre, faisant apparaître une tête avec des piques de couleur marron.

- Oh, Riku ! S'passe quoi ?

Sora passa sa main dans ses cheveux en piques. Riku s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour tenir ses cheveux ainsi sans gel. Il sourit chaleureusement au garçon qui sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre, comme lui l'avait fait de sa chambre. Il fit un sourire ensommeillé à l'argenté, les yeux mis clos. Riku passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sora. Ils étaient si doux et ils avaient une odeur de... vanille, ou bien était-ce du coco ?

- J'avais juste envie de te voir...

Puis, tout revient en mémoire à Sora. Il sauta dans les bras de Riku, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues. Riku était là ! Il était là ! Avec lui ! Il était revenu ! Sora n'avait pas très bien saisi la situation. Il était lent pendant les réveils... Non, même quand il était actif dans la journée, il lui fallait un certain temps de réaction pour comprendre les situations les plus simples.

- Riku ! Tu es revenu ! Enfin !

Riku amena Sora dans une embrassade chaleureuse. Tout était redevenu normal... Tout était parfait. Il était de nouveau avec Sora, rien d'autre ne comptait à présent.

- Je suis désolé... Il n'y a pas moyen de le réveiller. Il est plongé dans un profond coma, et je n'ai aucune solution pour y remédier. Son esprit vagabonde autre part, dans un endroit où nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre...

Sora regarda avec choc le docteur. Tout cela était impossible. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible... Il venait de retrouver Riku, et juste quand il le retrouvait, celui-ci était dans un profond coma. Et RIEN ne pouvait le réveiller ! C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Sora se rua dans la chambre du garçon et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il observa le visage calme et serein de son ami et repensa à tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Les sans cœurs, Maléfique, les mondes... Sora se pencha sur le lit et prit la main pâle de l'adolescent. Il la serra et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elles avaient le goût salé de la mer...

Riku plongea dans les yeux bleu océan de Sora. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire tendre. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes adolescents avant qu'ils ne se reprennent dans une autre embrassade. Riku murmura dans l'oreille de Sora combien il avait souffert de ne pas l'avoir vu durant ces deux années, combien il se languissait, combien il lui avait manqué, et combien il l'aimait...

- Moi aussi, Riku. Je... je t'aime. Je t'ai cherché partout mais en vain ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à te retrouver. Quand tu n'es pas près de moi, c'est comme si la moitié de mon cœur n'était pas là, qu'elle était loin de moi, et ça me rendait tellement triste...

Sora enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Riku. Celui-ci l'enlaça et il déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il sentit des gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur les joues. Etait-il en train de pleuvoir ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu des nuages en partant de chez lui.

Riku releva la tête et ne vit aucun nuage. Pourtant les gouttes se suivaient, tombant une à une sur son visage, venant de nul part. Riku fut perplexe et essuya l'eau qui coulait le long de ses joues avec sa langue. Elles avaient un goût âpre et amer, salée également. Le goût des larmes rempli de tristesse...

Sora releva la tête et regarda le visage de Riku. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le brun les essuya avec le bout de ses doigts, lui souriant. Mais d'autres larmes vinrent s'écraser sur les joues de Riku, ce qui le surprit légèrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Riku ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Riku descendit son regard sur Sora. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui pleurait ? Il ne sentait pas ses larmes couler de ses yeux. Le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée lui sourit et se pencha en avant, tenant le visage de Sora entre ses fins doigts. Ils fermèrent tout deux lentement les yeux, se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était un baiser timide et chaste. Riku avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, et maintenant son souhait s'était réalisé.

Les lèvres de Sora avaient un goût que rien ne pouvait décrire. C'était tout simplement... Sora. Elles étaient douces et humides. Il se recula légèrement et observa son magnifique ange. Il était tellement heureux, jamais dans sa vie n'avait-il était aussi heureux que ce soir. Sora lui faisait son sourire typique, plein de dents. Riku leva les yeux au ciel pour remercier les dieux ou qui que ce soit qui l'ai aidé à retrouver son ange. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques cette nuit-là...

Sora essuya ses larmes. Il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs. Il regarda par la fenêtre, ne voyant rien dans le ciel, les nuages cachant tout. La lune, ainsi que les étoiles, étaient hors de vue. Sora serra la main de Riku dans la sienne. D'autres larmes lui vinrent, et des petits hoquets se firent entendre le long des couloirs de l'hôpital. Des gémissements et des paroles incohérentes se suivirent comme une litanie sans fin.

Il pleura son désespoir encore et encore... La joie qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait retrouvé Riku avait disparu, laissant place à une peine insupportable. Celle de voir son rêve achevé et ensuite brisé. Il était la lumière, et son meilleur était les ténèbres. La lumière appelant les ténèbres, et les ténèbres appelant la lumière, mais jamais ne pourraient-ils s'unir, car ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Mais bien qu'opposés, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Cette nuit, Sora sentit son cœur sombrer dans les abysses de la tristesse, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il se rendit coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé, il aurait dû ramener Riku avec lui, et ne pas le laisser de l'autre côté de cette porte. Mais ceci était ce que Riku désirait, Sora n'en avait donc rien redit et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas réfléchi assez vite.

Le lendemain, au matin, un garçon aux yeux rougis par les pleurs serrait désespérément la main d'un garçon aux cheveux argentés, qui ne se réveilla pas, malgré les cris de désespoir, car il avait tout ce dont il rêvait dans son monde à lui, dans son monde de fantaisie...

Fin

Pas vraiment une fin, car il y a une suite, eh ben oui.


End file.
